


Defying Gravity

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Jaejoong cannot resist, Jaejoong tries to resist, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship, Sports, Underage Sex, made up a sport called Gravity Cube it's like soccer with no gravity, sports related minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is the youngest memeber of the inter-galaxy Gravity Cube League. Jaejoong is his captain and wants something from Changmin that requires private lessons.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin landed on the wall, boots connecting to the metal with a clang. He held the boot controls loosely in his hands and surveyed the players. The round silver ball floated toward the opposite corner, blending in almost perfectly with the walls. Four other players, three from his team and one from the other, zoomed in on it.

With a growl, Changmin realized Jaejoong was going to get to it first.

Hyunjoong, on his team, wasn’t watching the wall and he skidded across the metal, smacking his head hard. Jungmin corkscrewed, trying to get around Jaejoong, and Junsu fell back, taking up a defensive position. At least someone was smart.

Changmin hit the “disconnect” button on the controls, and he pushed off from the wall, above the other players, trying to block Jaejoong from sending the ball to another one of his players. He glanced at their goalie and decided Junho was in a good position. He called out, “Beta Run” and Jungmin let Jaejoong go, putting his arms out to slow himself down. He joined Junsu in a defensive position, though he was a little higher.

“So cute!” Jaejoong said, voice echoing to him.

Jaejoong bumped the ball hard with his hand. It hit the wall and ricocheted up, over Jungmin and Junsu. Changmin saw it curving up and then cursed when it hit the ceiling, changing direction again. Jaejoong had pushed off from the wall and Changmin couldn’t stop his momentum to get to the ball first. But as Jaejoong passed him, Changmin grabbed his boot and pulled, yanking himself forward and Jaejoong back, stealing the speed.

Jaejoong laughed as Changmin shot passed him, but it wasn’t going to be enough. Jaejoong’s teammate, Yoochun was already at the ball, and his hand came back, perfect aim, and pushed the ball past Junho and into the net.

A buzzer sounded and just enough gravity filled the cube for all the players to land safely on the floor.

Changmin cursed under his breath.

“Good job, everyone,” Jaejoong shouted, though he looked at Changmin.

Changmin looked away. As team captain, Jaejoong could be incredibly patronizing.

“Changmin, tell me what your team did wrong?”

He knew, but he didn’t want to admit it. It was such a stupid mistake.

Jaejoong walked over to him.

“Captain, we—“

“I asked Changmin. He was your captain for this skirmish,” he said, cutting Junsu off. “Changmin.”

Changmin sighed and met his captain’s eyes. “I forgot about the ceiling. It was a stupid mistake.”

Jaejoong nodded. “A stupid mistake that could cost us a game, Changmin.”

“I know.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth and then looked over at Yoochun, the co-captain. Yoochun raised his eyebrows. A silent conversation that Changmin learned the two friends did without realizing it.

Jaejoong sighed and then said, “But. In the circumstances, Beta Run was a good defensive play to call, and you noticed that. A good team captain plays defense as well as offense. The only problem is that you called it too late.”

Changmin nodded, unable to do more. It was odd to receive praise in any form from Jaejoong.

The captain turned away and said, “Okay, again.”

The gravity turned off long enough for the two teams to get into position on the opposite walls. Changmin took a deep breath and met Jaejoong’s eyes across the cube.

Jaejoong smiled, and Changmin’s mind went blank. He missed the bell and pushed off the wall too late, and cursed himself again for being distracted by something he could not admit to even wanting in the first place.

Practice dragged long. Changmin was so tired when Jaejoong finally told them all to go home. The gravity returned to normal and Changmin practically fell to the floor. He reached for the straps on his boots.

“Keep those on, Changmin.”

Changmin’s head shot up. “What?”

Jaejoong smirked at him. “You and I are going to run some drills.”

“But, capta--”

“Dongsaeng.”

Changmin bit his lip and scowled. He angrily refastened the boot and then stood up and walked as far away from Jaejoong as he could. A whole forty feet. The sounds of the other players leaving the cube echoed around him.

“How much gravity you want?” Yoochun asked.

“Just enough to keep us from dying,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun smirked.

Changmin leaned against the wall, arms crossed. The other team members shot him sympathetic looks. Jaejoong stalked over to him, smiling and Changmin tried to disappear in the corner.

“You all right, Changmin-ah?”

Changmin snorted. “Yes.”

“Changmin.”

“Yes, Captain.”

The gravity shifted and Changmin tried to cling to the wall, but it was too late and he’d moved just enough to float up and away from Jaejoong. Jaejoong had his boots turned on. He laughed as he grabbed Changmin’s foot and pulled him back to the floor.

“Turn your boots on.”

Changmin made a face as he hit the button on his controls. His feet stuck to the ground.

Jaejoong smirked at him. “Now, run.”

Before Changmin could question that command, Jaejoong took off. Changmin stared wide eyed as Jaejoong ran up the wall, almost like he wasn’t wearing gravity boots at all.

“Come on, dongsaeng.”

Changmin stared. “How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

Jaejoong smirked at him from the wall. “Learn. Come on.”

Changmin took a deep breath, and looked down at his controls. He looked back up at Jaejoong who was now running on the ceiling.

“You have to remember, dongsaeng, that those grips aren’t just to attach you to a wall. They’re tools. Use them.”

Changmin hit the button on his right hand, and took a step, in the middle of his step, he hit the other button and flew off the wall from the force.

“Almost.”

Changmin cursed and powered the boots on. He shot to the wall with a thunk. He looked up at Jaejoong, and Jaejoong was jogging. In place. It was sort of miraculous. Changmin knew that Jaejoong was the best Gravity Cube player in the league, but this was insane. How in the hell --- Changmin looked at Jaejoong’s hands, his thumbs moved at the same speed as his feet, and then Changmin saw it.

He smirked and switched the controls, so his left hand controlled his right foot and his right hand controlled his left foot.

“It took Yoochun three days to figure that out,” Jaejoong said. “Now run.”

Changmin tried. He really, really tried, but he could not quite manage it. He kept falling and Jaejoong kept shouting encouragement from the ceiling.

Changmin couldn’t even make it up one wall.

“Don’t be so discouraged,” Jaejoong said as he walked down to where Changmin had fallen on his back. “It took me months to figure it out. You’ll do well.”

“Why don’t you have everyone do this?” Changmin asked.

Jaejoong stepped over him, feet on either side of his hips and looked down at him with a smile. “Secret weapon, Changmin. Everyone in the league knows Chunnie and I can do it. No one is going to know that you can do it. After every practice we’re going to work on this. And then ball handling. You play soccer, right?”

Changmin nodded.

“It’s not against the rules to dribble the ball with your hands in Gravity Cube.” Jaejoong swore. “I was going to show you what I mean, but Yoochun took the ball with him. Oh well.”

Changmin stared at the ceiling for a little while, trying not to stare at Jaejoong’s crotch.

Jaejoong moved away and Changmin heard him walk across the floor. “Better hope your boots are on,” Jaejoong said, just before a door shut. The next second, the gravity was completely gone and Changmin was floating in the air. He scowled at the door and Jaejoong’s smirking face through the window.

Changmin stuck his tongue out at him and put his hands behind his head and floated, thinking. Why was Jaejoong teaching him this trick? Junsu was quicker, more agile. Even Jungmin was a better Cube player than he was. He was the newest and the youngest member on the Devils. He’d tried out just because and hadn’t thought he’d be good enough to make the main squad.

Jaejoong was the best player in the league, and the Devils were the best team in the league. Their first game of the season was in three weeks. Changmin wondered if he could learn how to do this running thing before then.

He sighed when he came close to the ceiling. He put his hands flat against the metal and pushed down. He angled himself feet first and then hit the gravity button on his boots. He stuck to the ground, but he was still far away from the door.

Jaejoong’s face was still there.

Changmin tilted his head in question, and Jaejoong smiled and turned around and left.

“Fucker!” Changmin shouted. There was no gravity. He’d have to walk to the door with his boots. This was going to take him forever.

\---

By the end of the first week, Changmin could walk in the gravity boots in zero gravity. By the end of the second week, he could almost run. His body hurt, his back was sore. Jaejoong had decided they’d practice with half gravity. Changmin cursed him as he fell to the floor again and again.

Jaejoong pondered him, perfectly stuck on the ceiling. “We’re going to have to teach you to fall properly too.”

“Fuck off,” Changmin snapped and then winced and looked away.

Jaejoong scowled at him and then fell. He twisted half way down and then landed lightly in a crouch, hand on the floor. Changmin swallowed at the look in his eyes and then turned away. He tried to get up, but in his anger forgot to turn off one boot and he twisted and landed hard on his side.

A moment later, Jaejoong was over him, hands by his head, knees at his hips. “What was that, dongsaeng?”

“Nothing,” Changmin muttered. “Get off me, Captain.”

“Do you know why I requested that you be put on my team?” Jaejoong asked.

Changmin’s eyes went wide. “You, y-you requested me?”

Jaejoong nodded. “It’s because you’re smart, Changmin. You calculate things and run through scenarios in your head faster than anyone else does. Well, except maybe me.” Jaejoong grinned. “But you’re learning. And you’re learning fast. Did you also know that you’re the youngest player in the league?”

Changmin nodded. He did know that. It was one of the reasons why he was so tired though. He had homework and school when he wasn’t at the Gravity Cube getting his ass kicked by Jaejoong and his insane practices.

“When do you turn eighteen?”

Changmin swallowed. “February.”

“Not soon enough,” Jaejoong said with a wink.

Confusion filled Changmin and then lips pressed against his and he shouted out into the kiss.

Jaejoong broke away with a laugh and pushed away from him. He smirked and said, “Come and get me.” And started running around the cube again.

Changmin swallowed, eyes wide as he watched Jaejoong … Jaejoong kissed him! He shivered, and then realized that he hadn’t really hated it, and that—

“Come on, weakling. It’s no fun to run away when there’s no one giving chase.”

Changmin growled low. He pushed himself up and then ran after Jaejoong. He stayed on the floor, getting a feel for the controls and the right timing. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Jaejoong liked it better when he ran on the walls, but Changmin preferred the floor to start with. Jaejoong said it was a crutch, that during a game of Gravity Cube, there were six floors, not just one. And he was right. Sometimes in the middle of a game, Changmin forgot which way was up.

Jaejoong jumped, feet on the side wall and then he was running sideways, faster than before. He had to, or the half gravity would pull him down. Changmin stayed on the floor, turning in the same direction, chasing after Jaejoong. The controls in his hands were like secondary equipment. Like the simulator controls in flight classes.

Jaejoong angled up, toward the top corner, and Changmin knew he’d have to get on the wall. He knew he would. He lifted a leg and easily adjusted his body to the new angle. His breath sped up as he continued to run.

“Don’t panic, Minnie,” Jaejoong’s voice said. “You can do this.”

Changmin swallowed, refusing to look at the ground. He kept his eyes on Jaejoong. His eyes on the prize.

And then Jaejoong jumped twisting in mid air, turning on his boots, and he was on the ceiling, running away from Changmin.

Changmin had no desire to try that move, so he circled around the room, eyes still on Jaejoong above him. The light on his left boot blinked and Changmin realized that Jaejoong was going to drop again, and his heart sped up because there was no way that he’d get close enough to a wall to keep from being hurt, and Changmin sprinted faster and then Jaejoong twisted and fell off the wall and Changmin jumped and caught him around the waist pulling both of them to the side. He stumbled, one foot catching the wall, the other flinging away. He lost his hold on Jaejoong’s waist, but Jaejoong clung to him and after a precarious moment, they steadied.

Jaejoong laughed.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Changmin demanded. He tried to push Jaejoong away, but Jaejoong did not let him go.

Changmin opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but then lips were on his again, and he forgot what he was going to say.

“Good job,” Jaejoong said against his lips.

Changmin snorted, and then Jaejoong let him go. He wobbled on one foot for a moment. Jaejoong walked down the wall and then jumped to the floor. “Come on, dongsaeng, we’re done for the day.”

Changmin stared for a moment and then hastily followed. He got to the floor just before Jaejoong reinstated full gravity. Changmin stomach flipped a bit as he reoriented himself. Sitting, he unbuckled his boots, trying not to look at Jaejoong.

But that didn’t help, as Jaejoong’s footsteps pounded closer. Or maybe that was just Changmin’s heart. Hands landed on his shoulder and pushed him back. He wasn’t expecting it, and he hit the floor, breath rushing out of him.

“You’re not freaking out on me,” Jaejoong said, leaning closer to his lips.

Changmin swallowed. “Freaking out about what?”

Their lips touched, and Jaejoong smiled. “Does that mean you make a habit of letting guys pin you to the floor and kiss you?”

“Oh, right. That.”

Jaejoong chuckled and kissed him again. A long press of lips that had Changmin’s head spinning. He gripped Jaejoong’s arms and did his best not to embarrass himself by moaning.

“Hm,” Jaejoong murmured and licked Changmin’s lips. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were used to being taken advantage of. You’re gorgeous, Minnie.”

Changmin felt himself blush, because compared to Jaejoong, he was not gorgeous. Jaejoong had wide shoulders, and well built body, and so many muscles and he was so beautiful. With wine red hair and dark eyes and a perfect nose, and smile, and – Changmin blushed harder.

“Well, let’s go. If we stay here for much longer, I’m going to do something that will get me thrown in prison.”

Changmin really blushed.

Jaejoong pecked his lips and then stood up. He grabbed Changmin’s hands and pulled him to his feet. Their lips touched again and then Jaejoong sighed. He whispered an apology and then said, “See you tomorrow, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin did not want to let him go, but Jaejoong was stronger than he was. The door clanged shut behind him. Changmin rubbed his hand over his face and cursed.

\---

Changmin was almost asleep when the door to his room slid open with a quiet hiss. He jerked, a barely formed dream of burgundy hair and dark eyes slipping through his mind. He blinked in the dark, and for a moment, thought he’d imagined the sound. A shadow fell over his bed.

A scream gurgled in his throat, and then a familiar voice whispered, “Are you awake, dongsaeng?”

“I am now. God, Captain, scare me to death.”

Jaejoong chuckled and sat on the edge of Changmin’s bed.

He tried to swallow past a suddenly tight throat. His breathing sped up. Jaejoong’s face came into focus in the dim light. It was the closest they’d been outside of practice. Changmin kept expecting Jaejoong to kiss him again, or touch him, or wink at him, or … something, but he never did. Changmin wasn’t sure why. It’d been almost three months, since that last kiss in the Cube.

“You did well today, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said in the silence.

Changmin stammered, “T-thanks.”

Jaejoong told him that he could run in the Gravity Cube better than Yoochun could. Changmin wasn’t sure about that. He still lost his rhythm in the middle of a game and ended up spiraling away from the wall. Like he had today.

“Are you sure your shoulder is all right?” Jaejoong asked, fingers pushing into said shoulder. Changmin hissed at the ache. He’d lost track of the wall while he was tracking the ball and slammed into it. Propelled by an opposite teammate.

“It’s fine,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Liar. I’ll have you sit out tomorrow if it’s still tender.”

“B-but, C-captain, I—“

“No, Minnie-ah. Your health is more important than a game.”

“But this is nothing. Junsu says he played with a broken ankle last year!”

Jaejoong smiled. “And he won’t ever let me forget it. You’re going to—“

“I won’t! I’m fine!”

Jaejoong crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. Changmin looked away.

“You’ll rest.”

“Whatever.”

Jaejoong sighed and stood up. “This … you’re such a teenager.”

“Well-spotted, Captain.”

Jaejoong actually laughed. He leaned over Changmin, hands on either side of his head, and then he crawled up on the bed. “Such a beautiful, arrogant, snarky teenager.”

Changmin swallowed.

“What? No snide remark about that?”

He shook his head.

Jaejoong smiled, and then started to move away.

Changmin made a noise in the back of his throat, hands reaching and grabbing Jaejoong’s shirt.

“Yes, dongsaeng?”

“Why … you … I …?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “What?” he whispered, dropping lower.

Changmin felt his heat all along his body. He gasped, eyes falling shut as Jaejoong’s breath tickled his face. He gripped Jaejoong’s shirt, at his chest where he’d grabbed it.

“Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin shuddered, and then whined as his dick grew hard. If Jaejoong lowered his—

Jaejoong lowered his hips and Changmin cried out, head pushing into his pillow. He yanked on the shirt and Jaejoong grunted and fell on top of him. Changmin immediately put his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders.

“Dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said, caution in his voice.

“You’re the one that came to my room,” Changmin said with his eyes shut. If he couldn’t really see Jaejoong, then maybe …

Jaejoong’s lips pressed against his cheek. “Yes, but not for this.”

Changmin whimpered. “W-why n-not?”

“I’m going to get in trouble.”

“N-no-no one knows.”

“Someone will find out. I’m not willing to risk my place on the team, Minnie-ah. I should not have kissed you to begin with.”

Changmin pouted and then gasped as lips pressed against his. He lifted his hips up, grinding his erection into Jaejoong’s hip. Jaejoong moaned, and then lifted himself off Changmin. But Changmin had felt his erection too.

“Not yet, Minnie-ah. It’s just a couple more months.”

Changmin shut his eyes and then said, “I … I thought you d-d-didn’t want …”

Jaejoong kissed him and said, “I want you. I want you so much, but I can’t. Please understand, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin nodded and then swallowed. He let go of Jaejoong’s shirt, and put his hands to the side, gripping the blanket instead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Changmin-ah,” Jaejoong said. “Well,” his breath ghosted over Changmin’s cheek again. “I’ll see you tonight. In my dreams. Taking care of this.” Fingertips walked down the length of Changmin’s cock.

He moaned and gasped, “P-please, hyung.”

More pressure, and then fingers wrapped around him, stroked him, and Jaejoong moaned. Changmin whimpered, bucking his hips into Jaejoong’s hand.

“You’re going to call me a tease, but Minnie-ah, I …” Jaejoong moaned again and kissed Changmin’s neck. His legs spread and then lowered. Changmin cried out as Jaejoong’s hands left his erection, but then a moment later, it was back. With Jaejoong’s cock.

“No. Self control,” Jaejoong said, panting.

Changmin smiled and moved. He pushed his sweats down, and Jaejoong made a noise of protest that turned into a noise of pleasure as Changmin gripped his bare cock.

“Dongsaeng,” Jaejoong whispered, voice warning again.

Changmin turned his head and their lips brushed. “Leave, hyung. You’re the one on top of me.”

Jaejoong whimpered and smashed their lips together. He rocked his hips, cock sliding in Changmin’s hand. Changmin’s head spun as Jaejoong matched his pace, stroking Changmin’s cock. He knew he wasn’t doing well, he’d never done this to someone else before, but Jaejoong kept moaning, so he kept moving his hand. Sort of.

Pleasure was spiraling through him faster than it ever had. Jaejoong’s tongue pushed into his mouth, and he gasped again at the unfamiliar sensation. The slide turned slippery, and his cock slurped through Jaejoong’s hand. He whimpered, and he was pretty sure he was begging, or saying Jaejoong’s name. Something. His brain clouded with lust, his vision with gray. Pleasure seemed to rip him apart and he gripped Jaejoong tightly, no longer able to move his hand. Jaejoong grunted and thrust his hips, fucking Changmin’s hand himself.

Changmin’s eyes rolled back, he moaned deeply into Jaejoong’s mouth, and then his body froze for a moment before shuddering violently. The pleasure in him exploded and he came hard all over his stomach and chest.

Jaejoong slowed for a moment. Fingers scraped across his stomach. It all happened so fast in Changmin’s pleasured state. His legs were lifted, and then a finger pushed into his body. He moaned, trying to twist away from the uncomfortable feeling. The finger left, and Changmin’s sigh of relief turned into a wince and whimper as more than one finger pushed into him.

“H-hyung, that … that …” Changmin made a face and again tried to roll his hips away.

Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his lips. “Give me two minutes, Changmin. That’s all.”

Two minutes for what? Changmin wondered. He moaned as Jaejoong’s fingers spread and pumped into him deeper. His breath grew ragged as he was finally able to think about what was happening. Fear filled him and he grabbed Jaejoong’s arms.

“H-hyung, d-don’t, I … please, I …”

Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his lips and stopped moving his fingers. “What, Minnie-ah?”

“I … don’t, I … don’t know. Just …”

Jaejoong smiled. “I’m not going to rape you. Do you want this?”

Changmin bit his lower lip. “Yes, but … it’s … soon?” He ended on a question, and Jaejoong chuckled.

“Maybe. But I want you so much, and your body is so tight.”

Changmin blushed, so glad it was dark. He moaned when Jaejoong moved his fingers again.

“Minnie-ah, I’m so hard. It’s not going to take me long to come.”

Changmin was beyond nervous. He’d thought about this, more than once, his hand on his cock, stroking fast as he thought of Jaejoong inside him. He’d even fingered himself for the first time, not many nights ago. Jaejoong’s fingers felt so much better.

But he wasn’t stupid. He knew it was going to hurt.

Jaejoong kept his fingers buried deep as he started kissing Changmin’s body. Heat encircled Changmin’s nipple. He moaned low, arching his hips up. Jaejoong’s fingers slipped from him and he pushed down, moaning louder from the sensation. He did it again, fucking himself on Jaejoong’s fingers over and over again. The drag stung, and Changmin stopped. Sweat built on his body from the heat of Jaejoong, the room, the tension. But everything else was too dry.

“Hurts, hyung,” Changmin managed to say when Jaejoong moved his fingers.

Jaejoong frowned. He stilled his hand and then continued kissing down Changmin’s body, over his stomach, and he almost came again as Jaejoong sucked his cock into his throat.

“Oh, fuck, hyung!” Changmin shouted, hips rising.

Jaejoong chuckled, the vibrations shooting up to Changmin’s head. All too soon he released Changmin’s cock and continued lower, sucking each ball into his mouth. Changmin barely had time to feel that, and then Jaejoong’s tongue was with his fingers, licking at his entrance.

Now that Changmin hadn’t even thought of before. How was that so sensitive? But thinking was over rated anyway. He released his death grip on the blanket, and wrapped his hand around his cock. He gasped out Jaejoong’s name, and Jaejoong’s finger moved, sliding better now with the help of his tongue.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Changmin said, mouth open. His head turned back, his hips rose and fell, so he was fucking his own hand and Jaejoong’s tongue and fingers. Another orgasm was rushing through him. Too quick, and his hand found Jaejoong’s hair, to pull him up or away or make him … do something. Changmin wasn’t thinking. He cried out, body jerking again as he added to the mess on his stomach and chest.

Jaejoong’s fingers left him for a moment, and then they were back, twisting and spreading. Changmin groaned from the sensations too intense for him to contemplate. Lips pressed against his.

“You okay, baby?” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin nodded, but said nothing. He whimpered as Jaejoong removed his fingers again. He tried to kiss Jaejoong back, mouth open. Something bigger than fingers pushed against his body. Jaejoong groaned and Changmin almost screamed as Jaejoong pushed into him. Changmin grabbed Jaejoong’s shoulder, nails digging into the skin as the pleasure he’d felt just moments before was replaced with pain. More pain than even running into a wall without padding could produce.

His eyes shut tight, tears leaking. Jaejoong told him to breathe, told him to try to relax, but Changmin couldn’t. He shook his head, whimpering as Jaejoong thrust in and out of his body. It felt like it took forever, and then it wasn’t so bad as Jaejoong’s body shook and he gasped Changmin’s name. He slowed down and kissed the tears from Changmin’s cheeks.

“Sorry, baby. I know it hurts.”

Changmin sniffled and tried not to look like a kid. He shoved at Jaejoong’s shoulders, pushing him away. Jaejoong went, and Changmin winced as his cock slipped from his body. Jaejoong did not go far, curling up around Changmin and holding him close. His chest rose and fell heavily. Changmin wiped his eyes and turned his head in shame for crying.

“Baby?”

Changmin grunted, and Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind if I stay here?”

Changmin turned wide eyes to Jaejoong, and the other smiled. “I’ll leave before anyone else wakes up, but really, do you want me to just leave?”

Changmin bit his lower lip.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Don’t try to be macho or something right now, Minnie-ah. I’d be hurt if you told me to go.”

Changmin nodded and, unbidden, tilted his head and kissed Jaejoong quickly. He pulled away just as quickly, feeling like a total girl.

Jaejoong laughed and turned Changmin’s head to him. “We’re going to have to work on your after-sex etiquette,” he said and kissed Changmin softly.

“Does that mean I’m going to get more lessons?” Changmin asked, voice quieter and more scared than he meant. He didn’t want Jaejoong to think he was weak, but he was so afraid that now that Jaejoong had him, Jaejoong would leave him. There were so many others in the league that were more attractive, and older, than he was.

Jaejoong propped up on his elbow and stole Changmin’s lips in another kiss. “Yes. More lessons. Sometimes you’ll get three or four lessons a night.”

Changmin smiled and accepted another kiss. Jaejoong cuddled into him, head at his chest. Changmin sighed as he wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders, and then winced when he moved his lower boy. A dull ache, worse than the one in his shoulder spread through his body.

“You are not playing tomorrow,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin grumbled and pinched Jaejoong’s skin in retaliation, though he was smiling.

Jaejoong chuckled and kissed Changmin’s shoulder one more time. He felt Jaejoong fall asleep and really tried not to feel like a girl as he held Jaejoong tighter and relaxed.

\---

Just before the game the next day, Changmin sat on the bench, wincing as he tried to find a comfortable stop on the unforgiving metal. His ass hurt. During a small break, his eyes met Jaejoong through the glass. Jaejoong smirked at him, and Changmin stuck his tongue out. The light in Jaejoong’s eyes darkened, and Changmin swallowed, thinking of that morning when he had his tongue laving over Jaejoong’s cock for the first time. He blushed hard and looked away, scowling, because he hadn’t missed Jaejoong’s satisfied smirk.

The next chance he had, Changmin decided, that bastard was going to get it, and he was going to get it long and hard and for as long as Changmin could fuck him.

part 2: [Practicing](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/178592.html)

.


	2. Practicing

Changmin waited until after his birthday to start planning “operation revenge on Jaejoong”. They’d been together only few times amid hasty kisses in the locker rooms or after practice. And it was always in secret, always in Changmin or Jaejoong’s room on flights to and from their games.

He was a little nervous: Jaejoong hadn’t told anyone about their relationship, not even Yoochun. It wasn’t against the rules to get involved with a player in the league--Yoochun and Junsu, for example--but suddenly proclaiming this to everyone made Changmin’s heart race.

But it was imperative to his plan.

The day after his birthday, they had a home game, and won (as usual. The Devils were 8-1). The day after that, Jaejoong called a light practice, nothing too strenuous since their next game wasn’t until after Changmin’s final exams.

Changmin arrived late, on purpose. Not too late, just five minutes, but Jaejoong hated it when people were late because he didn’t start practice until everyone was there. And in retaliation the late party was assigned extra push ups, or extra laps around the cube if it was he or Yoochun.

Changmin took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the cube. He walked through, eyes only on Jaejoong, amid shouts from the others about never being late and it was about time he showed up. He smirked, and then before Jaejoong could do more than smile, Changmin dropped in his lap, kissed him and then said, “Sorry, I’m late.”

Jaejoong sat frozen.

Everything else was quiet and then Yoochun shouted, “I fucking knew it! Jungmin! My money, now.”

Changmin wound his arms around Jaejoong’s neck, and Jaejoong rolled his eyes, but held him with arms around his waist. They smiled.

“Yeah, Junho,” Junsu said. “Fifty, come on.”

Junho and Jungmin groaned, but both reached for their wallets.

“And what is this, dongsaeng?” Jaejoong asked, voice warning.

Changmin shrugged. “I’m eighteen. That’s what this is. You weren’t planning on hiding it, were you?”

Changmin never thought of that before, and his heart stopped as Jaejoong looked down at him, pondering. And then he laughed.

“No, dongsaeng. I wasn’t planning on hiding it, but you should have seen your face just now.”

“Yah, hyung!” Changmin pushed him hard and then climbed over him, kissing him harshly.

“Oh, come on, this isn’t fair,” Yoochun said. “You won’t let us make out during practice.”

“Technically, practice hasn’t started,” Jaejoong murmured.

“Oh my god, orgy in the cube!” Junsu said.

Jaejoong pushed Changmin away and smiled. “Bad, dongsaeng. You want to get tied up and be punished for being late?”

“If you don’t make him do push-ups in no gravity, I’m going to be pissed off,” Jungmin said. He was always late.

“Twenty laps, dongsaeng.” Jaejoong shoved him. “Go now.”

“Just the walls, or …” Changmin stood up and adjusted his gravity boots and controls.

“Nope. Figure eights, opposite corners.”

Changmin made a face, but started running across the floor. He hit the wall, curved around it, and then took off toward the ceiling. He smirked, feeling Jaejoong’s eyes on him.

“So how long has this been going on?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong smiled. “Four months.”

“Five!” Changmin shouted as he jumped to the ceiling. With full gravity, he was fucked if he fell, but he kept going, trying not to think of it. A moment later though, everything shifted and his stomach churned and his body grew lighter, and he should have been expecting it, but he wasn’t and he shot off the ceiling into the zero gravity.

Jaejoong laughed. Changmin cursed at him and flipped him off and added that to the list of things to get revenge on.

Changmin wasn’t sure why Jaejoong even bothered having practice. Besides him running and a few practice drills, they did little else. Yoochun kept ragging on him about robbing Changmin’s cradle.

“How do you know it wasn’t Changmin’s idea?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun met his eyes. Changmin was hanging from the ceiling, tossing a ball between his hands. He smirked.

“Okay, fair point,” Yoochun said, “but still. I’ve always said you have no self-control.”

“Oh, really?” Jaejoong said. “How long did it take you and Su to fuck after meeting each other? Four hours?”

“Was it that long?” Junsu asked.

Yoochun laughed. “Yes, unless a blow job counts, then no.”

They all laughed.

Jaejoong flipped Yoochun off. “All right. We’re done.” He pointed at Changmin. “Except for you. I need to talk to you. Stay there.”

Changmin swallowed and nodded. He wondered if he could do this now. He hoped so. He wanted Jaejoong so much. It’d been two weeks since they had last been together. Gravity came back on and all the blood rushed to Changmin’s head, arms falling below him.

Yoochun and Jaejoong had a conversation that he couldn’t see, but Yoochun smirked up at him. The door shut behind Yoochun and then a moment later, the gravity was gone again. Changmin blinked as his vision cleared. Jaejoong ran across the floor and then jumped, pushing himself up at an angle. Changmin held his arms out and easily caught him. The force of Jaejoong colliding with him pushed them both up to the ceiling. Jaejoong twisted at the last moment and put his feet down, hitting the gravity switch.

Changmin slightly turned his body, and then Jaejoong pulled on him, and their lips met.

“Hm, Minnie-ah, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too,” Changmin said.

“I was going to talk to you about when you wanted to tell everyone about us, but since that’s already taken care of, let’s just make out instead.”

Changmin laughed.

They both jerked when the lights went off, and then Jaejoong smiled. “Ah, loverly Yoochun. Always thinking ahead. Now, no one is going to think anyone is in here.”

Safety lights in each corner burned, as well as a light glow from the two windows where the teams sat on the bench and watched the game.

“So romantic,” Changmin said with a smirk. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s lips and then took off, running away from Jaejoong. He jumped and just caught the wall. Any further away and the gravity field of his boots wouldn’t have taken him to the wall. Jaejoong chased after him.

“God, Minnie-ah, you’re getting good at this.”

Changmin turned down the wall, easily jumping to the floor and then changing direction across the floor. Jaejoong cursed and hastily went the other way. With Jaejoong behind him, Changmin decided to up the incentives in being caught. He unzipped his jacket and shrugged out of it. It floated off behind him.

“Fuck Changmin.”

Changmin looked over his shoulder and grinned. Jaejoong’s jacket was floating in the air a moment later. He’d have to stop to take his pants off, but until then … he zigzagged up a wall, letting Jaejoong get closer to him, and then jumped to the ceiling. Jaejoong was closer than he expected though and a firm hand gripped his arm and Changmin spun, head going light and then his boots connected to the wall, just behind Jaejoong.

“That’s a cool move,” Jaejoong said, holding Changmin close. “We’re going to have to practice it for games.”

Changmin bit down on Jaejoong’s shoulder and then kissed along his body and up his neck. Jaejoong grabbed his face and growled, their lips slammed together. But it was what Changmin wanted. Jaejoong’s controls hung loose on his wrists. Changmin let his own slip off and then grabbed Jaejoong’s. He hit the disconnect button and then pushed. Jaejoong floated away, too late to try to grab Changmin.

“What the fuck, Min!” he demanded.

Changmin laughed and spun one of Jaejoong’s controls in his hands. “Oh, nothing.”

“Changmin,” Jaejoong said. He was approaching the opposite wall and with a growl he pushed off of it from his feet, towards Changmin. But Changmin hit the on button and Jaejoong stuck to the wall instead.

Changmin laughed. “Take your pants off.”

Jaejoong glared at him for a moment and then struggled to do so. It was hard to twist your body in zero gravity like that. And he had to carefully take one boot off, and then the other as he stripped.

Changmin licked his lips as Jaejoong’s well-built body was revealed. And then he frowned because Jaejoong wasn’t hard. Not like him.

Well, he’d change that.

Changmin unbuttoned his pants. Most players didn’t wear underwear under the suits, because it made it a little hard to move, but Changmin did. He didn’t like having his junk all over the place. He released the clasp on one boot so he could pull his leg out of the pants, and then he stepped back into it (he kept his socks on because otherwise the edge of the boot would chafe into his skin). Jaejoong was still pretty far away from him. He turned the other boot off and kicked his pants free.

“God damn you’re sexy,” Jaejoong said from across the room. Changmin looked up. Jaejoong was hard now, slowly stroking his cock.

Changmin blushed and then scowled. He always blushed when Jaejoong said that and he shouldn’t have. He was sexy. He’d been working out a lot (sort of a competition with Jaejoong and to get muscles like his) and he was tall, almost six inches taller than he had been six months ago.

He walked over to where Jaejoong was stuck, but stayed just out of reach. He gripped his trapped erection and rubbed it, letting himself moan.

Jaejoong smirked at him. "Now what?"

Changmin prodded him with a foot, moving it away before Jaejoong could grab it. "Take your feet out of your boots and put your hands in them."

"Changmin," Jaejoong said.

Changmin grinned. "Just do it, hyung."

"Fine."

It was a little dangerous, since the boots were obviously made for feet, but as soon as Jaejoong had his hands in them, Changmin moved forward and tightened them so they wouldn’t fall out. If they were in full gravity, there was no way they’d be doing this.

Jaejoong’s legs wrapped around Changmin’s body and before he could move away, Jaejoong’s mouth closed around his cloth-covered erection. “Hm, Minnie-ah, such a good kinky idea.”

Changmin pushed away from him and then attached a boot to the floor.

“What are you doing, dongsaeng?" he asked as Changmin took the other boot off.

"You'll see." Changmin carefully put the boot on Jaejoong’s foot.

“God, Min. Who knew you had a kinky side?”

Changmin smirked and bent Jaejoong’s body until he could connect the boot to the wall. He slid his hand up Jaejoong’s leg and grinned as Jaejoong shivered.

“Can’t say I’ve ever done this in a Gravity Cube,” Jaejoong said, smirking over his shoulder.

Changmin attached Jaejoong’s other leg, making sure to put all four controls around Jaejoong’s ankle before securing the boot. He didn’t want them hanging from his wrists, but letting them float in the zero gravity meant trying to float to them later. He grabbed Jaejoong’s hips, and then flipped himself over.

“Just don’t move and send me away or we’ll be stuck here for awhile.”

Jaejoong chuckled.

Changmin hooked a leg around Jaejoong’s and ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s thighs and ass. He swallowed, suddenly unsure. He’d never topped before. He wondered if Jaejoong wouldn’t mind--

“Gonna fuck me, Minnie-ah?” Jaejoong asked, grinning back at him.

“I was thinking about it.”

“Hm, more doing, less thinking. That’d be good.”

Changmin swallowed, and then cursed. “I don’t have lube, hyung.”

Jaejoong chuckled again. “You have a mouth, don’t you?”

Changmin thought for only a moment of how this was going to work and then he unhooked his leg from Jaejoong’s and put his arm around his thigh instead. He licked his lips.

Jaejoong moaned. “I … I can feel your breath on my skin, MInnie-ah, feel so good. Lick me.”

Changmin licked his thigh.

“Fuck, Min. You do realize you’re going to have to stroke me off, right?”

“Ah, hyung, you’re not going to just come from my cock.”

Jaejoong snorted. “I don’t know. You have to fuck me to find out. So far you’re not doing much of anything.”

“God, maybe I’ll just leave you here,” Changmin muttered. He gripped one of Jaejoong’s ass cheeks and spread him open. Swallowing, he leaned forward and barely touched Jaejoong’s entrance with his tongue.

“Mm, yes, Minnie-ah."

Changmin smiled. He recalled the things he liked when Jaejoong did this to him. With the hand hooked around Jaejoong's hip, Changmin gripped his balls. Jaejoong moaned louder and jerked his hips back, almost dislodging Changmin. His body moved away, legs floating. He tightened his arm and squeezed harder, pulling himself back.

"Bad hyung," Changmin said, and spanked him. Jaejoong cried out and then whimpered.

"Please."

Changmin smirked as he spanked Jaejoong again. A masochistic boyfriend could be fun. He filed that away for next time and put his tongue back on Jaejoong's hole. It was tangy from sweat. Changmin licked along the cleft a few times. Jaejoong shuddered underneath him and he was sure Jaejoong was trying not to thrust back against him. He pressed his tongue against the clenching muscles, teasing, drawing out the moment until Jaejoong was mewling.

"Please, oh god, please. Touch my cock, Min-ah. Please."

Changmin tugged harder on his balls instead. He pushed his tongue Into Jaejoong's body, jerking another cry from Jaejoong.

"Fuck, so good. So fucking fuck me. Just fuck me."

Changmin's cock was so hard. He could easily come if he started stroking himself.

He risked letting go of Jaejoong's balls. Gripping Jaejoong's ass, he spread him open, digging deeper with his tongue. Spit gathered around his face, just floating in the zero gravity. He used his fingers to gather some of it up. And then he shoved his finger into Jaejoong's body.

"Shit! Changmin!"

Changmin smirked and kept licking. He squeezed Jaejoong’s ass, digging blunt nails into him harshly.

"Please please please. Fuck me, Changmin."

Jaejoong's pleas formed a beat that Changmin followed: licking and then moving his finger. He added a second finger into the slurping mess. He almost lost his grip as Jaejoong suddenly pushed back, screams echoing around the cube.

"Fuck me. God, Changmin, please fuck me. Make me come just from your cock."

Changmin shivered in anticipation, but he didn’t want to hurt jaejoong too much. He added a copious amount of spit to his fingers and pushed three into Jaejoong's tight body. He moaned as Jaejoong’s entrance clenched. His cock pulsed. He was going to come so fast.

He pulled his fingers away and licked his hand and palm. He watched Jaejoong’s body shiver and clench. His whimpers pulsed through Changmin’s body. With a secure hold around Jaejoong’s hip, Changmin held his cock steady and pushed in.

His eyes crossed and he retreated. “Too tight,” he muttered, pushing back in.

Jaejoong almost screamed as he thrust back. And CHangmin’s body flew backwards.

“Fuck hyung,” Changmin said, pulling himself back.

“S-sorry, feels, so fucking good. Back inside, now. Now.”

Changmin rolled his eyes and readjusted again. He realized it would be easier if Jaejoong’s hands were free. He reached around Jaejoong’s body and released his hands from his boots.

“Oh, god damn, good.”

Changmin carefully pulled Jaejoong up and then wrapped his legs around Jaejoong once their bodies were pressed together.

“Fuck this, Min. Let’s get to a bed.”

Changmin smiled against Jaejoong’s shoulder. He reached between them and again had to readjust before pushing into Jaejoong’s bodies. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck and moaned.

“You’ll have to move now,” Changmin said, gripping Jaejoong’s chest.

Jaejoong swallowed, his head tilted back and he tightened his muscles, moving up and down on Changmin’s cock. Changmin slid a hand down his chest and gripped Jaejoong’s cock hard. He was going to come in moments and he wanted Jaejoong to come too. He stroked fast, and Jaejoong’s cries echoed around them. He tried to speed up, but knocked them off balance for a moment, but Changmin did not slip out of him. He jerked his hips up and cried out as Jaejoong clenched around him.

Changmin doubted he was going to bottom ever again since topping felt this good.

Jaejoong turned his head and Changmin met his lips in a kiss. His orgasm rushed through him, and he bit down on Jaejoong’s lower lip, moaning as he came. He panted hard, trying to keep his hand stroking as Jaejoong continued moving. Jaejoong demanded kiss after kiss from him. Changmin decided he didn’t need to breathe. He moaned into Jaejoong’s mouth and rolled his hips. His still hard cock slurped through his own come, and then Jaejoong ripped away from him, cock pulsing in Changmin’s hand.

“God, Changmin, fuck!”

Changmin gripped Jaejoong’s nipple in between his fingers and pulled, hard.

Jaejoong cried out, hips jerking forward as he came, spurting his come into the zero gravity.

Changmin chuckled as it formed globs and floated away. “I am not cleaning that up.”

Jaejoong smiled and moaned. “God, Min, let’s … let’s get into a bed now.”

“I do have finals, hyung. I’m supposed to be studying.”

Jaejoong pouted. “Just come on, Minnie-ah. Your finals aren’t for two weeks.”

Changmin pretended to think about it. “I don’t know.” His fingers twisted his nipple again. Jaejoong hissed in pleasure. “Maybe I should punish you for distracting me?”

“Of everything I’ve done to you and that’s what I get punished for?”

Changmin laughed. “You’re right. Do you have handcuffs so I can arrest you for being a pedo?”

“That depends, are you going to stick your nightstick up my ass?” He rolled his hips.

“Lame, hyung,” Though it came out more as a breathy moan. He was still hard as a rock.

“I don’t mind staying just like this,” Jaejoong said, “but if we get into a bed you’ll be able to fuck me harder.”

Changmin shivered. “Now that is a good incentive. Let’s go.”

Their lips met for a kiss, and then very carefully they untangled. With boots on their feet properly, they ran around the room gathering up their clothes.

Getting to a bedroom had been a good plan, but they didn’t make it further than the locker room.


End file.
